


Truth, Honour And Forever

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Double Drabble, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Morality, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim’s and Blair’s different POV on values and love. Double Drabble.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	Truth, Honour And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

You’re shaped by your past. If anything, that is true for me. My childhood, college years, the army, Covert Ops and work as a Detective have given me a firm set of values.

I believe one should always tell the truth. I believe in honour, the way of the warrior. I believe in courtesy, emotional control, personal responsibility, commitment and chivalry. And I believe that love should be one lover for one lifetime, forever.

Then why did I fall in love with you, someone so different from everything I’ve always believed in? I’m only setting myself up for more hurt.

\- Jim

Life should be lived to the fullest. Love should be spread around. Commitments tie you down.

You’re shaped by your past, true, but nothing controls your destiny. Growing up I saw how free life can be.

Lies not meant to hurt are okay; the concept of truth’s highly overrated anyway. Honour’s a lost word that covers behaviour we don’t wish to analyse. Emotional outlet’s good for you and cleanses your soul.

I’ve grown to love you but I know you’ll want truth, honour and forever…I’m just not sure I’m ready for that and, until I am, I won’t move closer.

\- Blair


End file.
